


The start of our family

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Someone's naked, They have a ton of pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian wants to take a scalding hot bath at the end of the day, but his family has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of our family

**Author's Note:**

> So I've hit a writers block hurdle and this is the start of hopefully a few one shots to help me jump it. First published Dami/Colin I've written so I hope you all like it!

Damian sighed deeply as he lowered himself into the steaming water resting in the large soaker tub. The scalding made him feel alive, his skin prickling in a way that relaxed him. He was never one to love the winters in Gotham. He loved the heat and didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy ice and snow when all it did was cause frost bite and dangerous road conditions. 

He let his eyes fall closed, feeling the sweat on his forehead beading up. The steam fogged up the mirror and his phone sitting on the small table beside the tub. He contemplated picking up the book he had grabbed, an old favorite of his, written in Arabic, but he didn’t get the chance when his lover hollered for him.

“Damian! There you are.” He opened one eye when he heard Colin open the door and rush into the bathroom, small hoard of animals in tow. Alfred, still agile in his old age, jumped up on the table and let out a soft meow, enjoying the warmth in the air. Damian reached over with his dry hand and scratched the cat behind his ear. Titus lumbered in, paws heavy and face nearly white. He curled up and flopped down near the opposite end of the tub near the faucet. The dog had grown weary in his old age, and at almost 10, Damian thanked whatever higher being there was that he was still with him. 

“Hello, Beloved.” Damian said as he turned and folded his arms over the side of the tub, tilting his head at Colin, who crouched down in front of the younger man. “Would you like to join me?”

“Maybe later. Look at what Shylock hid.” Colin held up Damian’s domino mask. The offender made himself known when he jumped up to the bathroom counter and pawed at Damian’s toothbrush, knocking the cup over. The calico cat was much more mischievous than his predecessor. 

“I thought maybe Ace ate it.” Damian reached up and grasped the mask to examine it before handing it back over to the redhead. The last of their pack made his way in, his tail knocking over the trash bin by the door. The lab’s ears perked up when he saw his master in the tub. 

Before the men could stop him, the dog bounded for the tub and leapt in, effectively soaking the entire bathroom. 

“Ace!” Damian shouted as the dog landed on him, licking his face clean of sweat and water droplets. “No! Bad dog!” 

Alfred hissed and fled the bathroom, now soaked. Titus shook his head before getting up slowly to join his best friend, tracking water through the apartment with him. Shylock leapt from the counter and skidded to a stop on the soaking wet table, grabbed Damian’s mask, and skittered off. 

“Ace, out!” Colin shouted, pointing towards the door. The lab whimpered and struggled out of the slippery basin. Damian gave him a boost over the side until he was out and Colin could shut the door. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think he would jump like that. You alright?” 

“I’m not injured if that’s what you’re asking.” Damian scowled down at the water, which was down to half the level it had been. “However, I fear what the rest of the apartment now looks like.” 

“I can clean it up, Dames. Go ahead and refill your bath, I know you probably had a long day at work.” Colin leaned over as he stood to plant a kiss on Damian’s lips. He was about to leave his boyfriend alone, but he heard the water sloshing around behind him. 

“I can bathe later.” Damian smirked as he reached for his towel and dried himself with it. “I’m sure you’ll need my assistance with cleaning the apartment and drying off animals.”

“I don’t know, I’m tempted to say screw it and take a bath with you.” Colin reached out and grabbed both ends of Damian’s towel, pulling the man flush against him. Damian smirked and gave him a gentle kiss. 

“Later, Beloved.” Damian hummed, offering up another quick kiss before fastening the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. Colin paused to grab a stack of towels out of the linen closet before following out to the living room. 

Ace was on the couch, soaking the leather and the throw blanket under him, chewing on a squeaky rubber bone. Shylock was batting at the fringes of the throw that hung off the front of the couch. 

Titus and Alfred were curled up on the bed in the corner, a large cushion in a wooden frame with the name ‘Titus’ meticulously hand painted on the side with Damian’s own hand. 

Colin set the towels on the coffee table and turned his attention to the sopping wet lab on the couch, who needed to be dried the most. 

“Ace! Come here, boy.” The redhead pat his thighs which prompted the dog to drop his toy and leap off of the couch. Colin had no problems throwing a towel over the large pup and rubbing it back and forth over his thick coat. 

Damian let out a sharp whistle, which caught Titus’ attention. The elderly dog slowly got to his feet and padded over to his master, plopping down in front of him. Damian gently ran a towel over him, taking extra care to dry his face and ears. He was rewarded with a lick to the face before Titus turned to leave again. Damian assumed he was going to sleep in his bed in the master bedroom.

“I need another towel.” Colin sighed as he tossed his soaking wet towel on the floor for the moment. “We may need to blow dry him.” He said as he tossed the towel over the dog’s head and rubbed it over his face. 

“I’m sure he’ll be dry by morning.” Damian said, clicking his tongue for Shylock. Usually the noise would attract both of the felines, but Alfred was fast asleep in the damp bed Titus had left him in. He gathered up the smaller cat in a new towel and dried him as quickly as he could, trying to avoid the paws reaching out for his arms. 

“That’s about as good as you’re going to get, boy.” Colin said, putting his hands on his hips. Ace wagged his tail happily and barked, startling Alfred awake. “Shh. Go lay down, Ace. Good boy.” Colin scratched the dog behind the ear before scooping up the last pet to dry him. Ace bounded off, heading for the office Damian and Colin shared. 

“I think our animals are good for the moment.” Damian said, cradling the younger cat in his arms, enjoying the purring sounds he was now making. 

“I think so. We should probably go dry off the bathroom, though. And get this blanket in the dryer.” Colin picked up the throw in his hand, which sent a puddle of water down onto the rug. “Towels?” 

Damian tossed the towels he had used over to his boyfriend, including the one around his waist. Colin flushed as he took in Damian’s naked form. His lean muscles, his tanned skin, and the backside that Colin never got tired of looking at. 

He wanted to get his hands on it.

“I’m going to dress and then I’ll start on the bathroom. I’m sure I’ll have to open my phone and dry it out.” Damian smirked, heading for the master bedroom. 

Titus looked up as Damian walked in, blinking his heavy eyes. 

“Just me, Boy.” He mumbled on his way to the dresser for a pair of boxer briefs. “Think you can get up to the bed at all?” He asked. Titus slept in bed with him for years, but recently had trouble getting up all the time. Damian had bought stairs, but even those seemed like a struggle. He feared that his companion was on his last leg, but hoped the canine would let him know when it was time. 

“It’s alright if you can’t.” Damian shook his head as he pulled a shirt over his head. He head the jingling of Titus’ collar as he moved, and turned to see the old great dane climbing up onto the bed. “Good boy.” 

The young man sat down beside the dog. The start of his own family, before Alfred, before Shy and Ace, before Colin. This wonderful pooch was the start of it all. He could only pray that the dog live without pain or sorrow the rest of his days. 

“You’re a good boy.” Damian sniffed, chasing his sad thoughts away as he buried his face in the fur of Titus’ belly. The dog’s tail thumped against the mattress happily. 

“Dami?” The bedroom door opened and Colin poked his head in. He smiled when he caught sight of his boyfriend cuddling with his best friend. 

“I’ll be out to help you in a moment, Beloved.” Damian mumbled, nuzzling the soft fur once more. 

“Don’t worry about it, Dames. I took care of it already.” Colin strode to the bed and flopped down on the other side of Titus. He reached over the old hound and laced his fingers with Damian’s. “Your phone is in a bowl of rice in the office.”

“Thank you, Love.” Damian glanced over at Colin’s dresser, the small fish tank nestled atop of it gave off a blue glow. Oberon, the red betta fish, swam happily between the fake plants. 

“Did you want to talk about your day?” Colin asked, petting Titus with his free hand. 

“No, that’s alright. I’m tired, anyways.” Damian nodded and closed his eyes, his hand running over a damp patch of the dog’s fur.

“Let’s hit the hay then, huh? I’ll get out of these clothes.” Colin let go of his lover’s hand to go change into his pajamas while Ace slowly padded in. Damian pat the bed on his other side. The lab excitedly jumped onto the bed and settled down into Damian’s side. He was glad they had a king sized bed or they would never all fit. 

“Full house tonight, huh Dames?” Colin asked as he crawled back in. 

“I do not mind.” Damian shook his head and smiled. He felt the bed dip by his feet and caught sight of the two cats curling up together in their corner where the sun hit first in the morning. “They are our family.” 

“Yeah, they are.” Colin nodded and leaned over to kiss Damian sweetly, their lips moving in perfect unison. “I love you, Damian.” 

“I love you as well.” Damian smiled and laced his fingers with Colin’s once more. The sound of Ace’s snoring filled the room.

Damian rubbed his thumb over Colin’s in a soothing manner until he was sure the redhead was fast asleep. He always stayed up later than his lover, even if he didn’t mean to. Titus turned his head to look over at him, ever the night owl as well. He moved back to rest his head on his pillow.

Ace moved closer in his sleep, curling under Damian’s free arm while Titus put his head on his stomach. He couldn’t believe the family he had. He wasn’t always on good terms with his father or siblings, but he always had his little hoard to come home to, all happy to see him at the end of a hard day. 

Colin included.


End file.
